


Midnight train

by alienrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Two tired adults meeting on the last train on their way home at midnight.





	Midnight train

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt i got from the prompt generator. I know, i know. I know i should be studying. I needed a break huhu i tried anyways, lets water this tag ppl!!!
> 
> And again, how the heck do you write summaries again lmao

"Jisung-hyung, do you remember the first time we met?" Daniel asks, as he lay his chin on the older's shoulder when the older was trying to fold their clothes that had been in their laundry basket, unfolded, for a few days now.

"Hmm? Suddenly?" Jisung responded with an eyebrow raised, leaning back a bit on Daniel's chest while the latter circled his hands on Jisung's waist, bringing their body closer together.

"It suddenly crosses my mind when I saw you wear this sweater" Daniel explained as he peppered kisses on Jisung's clothed shoulder.

"This?" Jisung looks down, to see the sweater he was wearing, it was a white-coloured sweater which he actually hasn't worn a lot, he was surprised that the younger remembered what he was even wearing when they first met, "was I wearing this?" Jisung asked, he was teasing ofcourse. Ofcourse he remembered the first time he met Daniel, the person who he thinks, the love of his life, as of now.

_**a year ago. . .** _

Daniel was on the last train on his way home at midnight. It has been a long day for him, he had sprained his wrist during dance practice and he had gotten a lot of scolding from his boss for his part time job today due to it. He sigh deeply, just wanting to arrive home quickly and sleep.

Jisung was twenty minutes away from his stop but his eyes were already so heavy, he thinks he's just seconds away from closing them and sleeping on the train. He sigh deeply thinking that today had been tiring for him too, though it was just a normal day for him but it felt too tiring. He has been working like a robot for a week now and he feels the same routine drains him more. 

Both of them were sitting next to eachother on the train. It was quiet as the train at midnight was almost empty, only the sound of the train can be heard. The fact that they both had sighed at the same time was how they get to realized eachother's presence. Both of them just smiled bitterly to get rid of the awkwardness they felt after sharing the five-second eye contact. They didn't even need to talk to know how both of them are having a hard time, it was plastered on both of their faces.

 _He's actually cute,_ was what Daniel first thought of Jisung.

 _He's....hot. , especially that broad shoulders... I wish I could lean my head on them and slee- Yoon Jisung, get yourself together!_ was how Jisung had thought about Daniel at first.

They didn't mind eachother's presence for awhile, not wanting to cross eachother's line or personal space.

Until Daniel felt a sudden weight on his right shoulder.

The person next to him had his head on Daniel's shoulder and the bag he was holding had fallen to Daniel's lap.

 _Oh no. He fell asleep. What should I do?_ Daniel panics, not really sure what to do. The next stop is ten minutes away and it's his stop but he doesn't know where the person, that fell asleep on his shoulder stop were. He gave it thought, and he thinks that its best to wake the person up a minute before his stop. He felt bad to wake him up because the person looked so tired. 

_But..he still looks..so pretty?_

Daniel stared at the person leaning on his shoulder sleeping, his eyelashes were long, the mole on his eyelid was cute and his lips that protrudes slightly makes Daniel smile.

 _His lips...looks kinda soft? I wonder how it would taste- Kang Daniel, get yourself together!_ Was how Daniel remembered his thoughts were when he was examining the other's face.

Daniel only came to his senses from staring too much when the announcement to his stop was made, he shot a look outside the window and saw the train was arriving to his station. He turned his head to his shoulder, he nudges a bit, trying to wake the person up but his attempts were futile. So he gently taps the person's head a few times.

"Hey, excuse me,uh this is my stop so-" Daniel said, almost whispering. The person fidgeted and shot open his eyes and bumped his head on Daniel's jaw which made Daniel startled. It didn't hurt much but it still surprises him.

"Oh it's my stop!" Jisung almost shouted, as he gathered his stuff, taking his bag from Daniel's lap and stood up. The situation was moving too fast that Daniel couldn't think. Daniel just stood up from his seat too when the train's door has opened. When both of them got out from the train, the person suddenly bowed infront of him, again, making Daniel startled.

"Im sorry! Im sorry i slept on your shoulder! I might have realized it mid way but your shoulder was too good to lean on I couldnt fight my...desire to sleep? Uh um im just very sorry" Jisung said, as he bowed a few times.

Daniel, dumbfounded, laughed at the confession the person in front of him had made.

_Cute._

"That's an odd compliment..but I like it. Thankyou" Daniel smirked, thinking about his next line he wants to say, "you can lean on them anytime....if you give me your phone number" he coughs, maintaining his cool but he could feel his face reddens, and he couldn't help smiling at his own idiotic line. He was mentally prepared for the rejection but to his surprise, the person laughed.

The train station was quiet and the person's laughter was the only thing filling in Daniel's ear and it was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard in awhile.

It would have looked romantic if they werent two adults, both looking tired and drained, almost as if life had given the worst to them. They stood there for a whole minute, laughing at eachother and all their tiredness had seem to be forgotten for a moment.

And well, the rest was history after that. 

_**present. . .** _

"Can't believe i fell for that line." Jisung chuckled, folding the last piece of the laundry

"Well you were the first one that said my shoulder was good" Daniel replied, pouting a bit.

"Yeah" Jisung replied as he turned his body around to face the younger, he gave him a hug and leaned his forehead Daniel's shoulder, "they still are."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was short wasnt it hewhew prepare yourself for more fluffs from me once my exams are over!!!eventhough they arent good but nothing's gonna stop me from writing them ㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
